Ep 5: The Voice of Love
by wvdbelt
Summary: A FanFiction Fullmetal Alchemist story. The Elric brothers are staying at the houses Quinn, and heard about something that has something to do with human transmutation. Back at Central headquarters, something strange is going on.


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

Episode 5: The Voice of Love

The sun is up and so is everyone else in Kalum. Edward and Alphonse are still at the houses Quinn. Edward, Alphonse, Elijah and Lindsey are sitting at the table. But what has to be a good breakfast, gets just ruined by one simple glass of milk. Edward has his hands on the table and his arms up. He is looking streight towards the milk with a disgusting face.

**Edward:** (Disgust) After all these years, you are still following me.

**Alphonse:** (Sighing) Brother…

**Edward:** (Disgust) No! I'm not going to drink that white crap!

Lindsey startled and writes quickly something on the clipboard that is lying next to her. Alphonse looks up when he sees Lindsey writing and pokes his brother. Then Edward sees it too and both brothers don't know whats happening. Lindsey gives the clipboard to Elijah.

**Elijah:** Lindsey says 'I am so sorry. I didn't knew that you deslike milk. Do you want something else to drink?'.

**Edward:** (Laughing) You don't have to be sorry. But yes, if you have something else that would be great.

**Lindsey:** (Smiles)

She stands up and walks to the kitchen. The two brothers look at each other and then looking to Elijah who puts the clipboard on the table again. Marika and Oliver enters the room and going to sit oat the table. Oliver sits next to Elijah and Marika next to Alphonse. Lindsey enters the room with a tea cop on a plate and puts it next to Edwards glass of milk.

In Central headquarters, Roy Mustang walks down the hall to his office. Riza Hawkeye just comes out of a room and sees him walking trough the hall. She stands in salute.

**Hawkeye:** Good morning Sir.

**Mustang: **Good morning Hawkeye.

They both are entering the office of Mustang. He puts out his jacket and hangs it on the peg that stand in he office. Then he is going to sit behind his desk.

**Mustang:** So, anything new?

**Hawkeye:** No, Sir. Only some paperwork again.

**Mustang:** Things realy change since I became Fuhrer, didn't they.

**Hawkeye:** What do you mean?

**Mustang:** Well I bet King Bradley didn't have to do so much paperwork.

Somebody knocks on the door. Mustang tells the person to come in. When the door opens, Vince Carter enters the room and stand in salute.

**Carter:** Sorry that I disturb you, Fuhrer Mustang. But do you know what is wrong with some of the state alchemists?

**Mustang**: What do you mean?

**Carter:** Well, they are all acting really strange.

Then Mustang thought about yesterday that a state alchemist bumped against him also act really strange.

**Mustang:** Now I think of it. A state alchemist bumped against me yesterday. He was very angry. I thought that something must happend that made him so upsad. It also looked like that he didn't knew who I was.

**Hawkeye:** Well that is very strange.

**Carter:** So, what do you want me to do, Fuhrer.

**Mustang:** Try to find out why they all acting so strange, ofcourse.

**Carter:** Yes Sir.

He stands in salute again and leaves the room. Hawkeye wants to say something serious but then sees the face of Mustang that turns very happy.

**Hawkeye:** Uh Roy. Are you feeling alright?

**Mustang:** (Mustang style) Alright? I'm feeling great! Fullmetal is back for just one week and strange things already happen! (Laughing)

**Hawkeye:** At least you could act like you are a bit concernd.

**Mustang:** Well to be honest**, **I am concernd and maybe a bit scared too. They are all state alchemists afterall.

Surprised looks Hawkeye up when he says that and then she smiles.

Samuelwalks in the hall of houses Quinn searching for Oliver. Then he sees Edward in the livingroom.

**Samuel:** (Jealous) What are you doing in his house, state alchemist!

**Edward:** Ah no, not you again.

**Elijah:** Are you looking for Oliver again?

**Samuel:** Yeah, do you know where he is?

**Marika:** I think he left after breakfast.

**Lindsey:** (Writes on the clipboard)

**Elijah:** Lets see. She says 'I thought you and Oliver agreed that there was no training today.'

**Samuel:** I know, but I'm bored. And I want to train. Hey, maybe you want to fight me, state alchemist pipsqueak.

**Edward: **(Edward style) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU LITTLE RUNT!

**Samuel:** Hu, I guess I found your weak spot.

**Oliver:** That's enough Samuel. If you want to be a state alchemist, you have to respect the others as well.

They all looking up and seeing Oliver standing in the doorway.

**Oliver:** Now I don't want to come here as long you don't respect a state alchemist.

**Samueal:** But…

**Oliver:** No buts. See this as a new lesson.

Samuel leaves the room with a sad face.

**Oliver: **Marika.

**Marika:** Yes, grandpa.

**Oliver:** I was thinking, maybe you could help the two brothers with there problem.

**Marika:** Well, I could try. Whats the problem?

**Oliver:** They have nightmares about the gate.

**Marika:** I see, let's go to the library.

**Oliver:** Wait, before you go. There is something I want to ask you two brothers.

**Alphonse:** Sure, what is it?

**Oliver:** Did you do a human transmutation?

The heads of Edward and Alphonse are going down. There is a moment of silence.

**Oliver:** So, who did you tried to bring back and what did you lost?

**Alphonse:** We tried to bring our mom back.

**Edward:** And we payed a high price. Al lost his whole body and I lost my lims.

Lindsey gets the clipboard and writes something down again. Then she gives the clipboard to Elijah.

**Elijah:** She says 'So that's the sound I hear everytime. You are wearing automail, aren't you?'

**Edward:** Yeah that's right.

**Elijah:** So, that isn't your real body Alphonse?

**Alphonse:** No, this is my real body. I've got it back.

**Oliver:** Did you succeed bringing her back?

**Edward:** No. But we did create a homunculus.

In the library, Marika is looking for a book. Edward and Alphonse are also looking around because they see a lot of very old alchemy books in there.

**Alphonse:** Marika, may I ask why your mother writes her lines down on a clipboard?

**Marika:** Sure Alphonse. She does that because she can't talk anymore.

**Edward:** Why, what happened?

**Marika:** Human transmutation.

Marika get a book out of a bookcase and opens it. Her voice stays very normal. Edward puts a book back that he took out of a different bookcase.

**Edward:** Really… Who did she tried to bring back?

**Marika:** My father.

When Edward and Alphonse hearing that, they both are shocked. Because they both saw Marika's father.

**Edward:** Hold on. Elijah isn't your real father, is he? But if he is then that means…

**Alphonse:** She succeed bringing him back.

**Marika:** (Sigh) You two are definitely the sons of Hohenheim.

Edward walks to Marika.

**Edward:** (Shocked) But that is impossible. No one succeed a human transmutation before!

**Alphonse:** Are you realy sure that your mother succeed, Marika?

**Marika:** (Shakes her head) No, but Hohenheim told us that she did when he came back for the second time.

**Edward:** (Shocked) No way! A successful human transmutation.


End file.
